


The Haircut

by Taika



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what happened when Aidan had his hair cut for his wig fitting when doing The Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haircut

“Good morning everyone,” Amber Reigns called out as she entered the hairdressing and make up room at the Hobbit set. She was excited to be starting her job and meeting all the actors working on the movie especially Aidan Turner. She had seen him in Being Human and Desperate Romantics and had seen videos of his scenes in The Clinic. She had been attracted to him from the first time she’d seen him on TV and hadn’t been able to believe her luck when she’d landed one of the hairdressing jobs on The Hobbit movie. She would very shortly be meeting Aidan and she hoped he was as nice as he looked. She knew he had been dating an Irish actress, Sarah Greene prior to coming to New Zealand to work on The Hobbit. He would be in New Zealand for two years by the time principal filming had concluded.   
“Morning Amber,” Emma another hairdresser replied.   
There were 6 hairdressers working on the main cast members and more would come in when they had to work on hoards of extras.   
“I am so excited to be finally meeting Aidan Turner today,” Amber said.  
“Are you doing his hair today?” Emma asked.  
“According to this I am,” Amber said holding up the day’s schedule.  
According to the schedule Amber was cutting Aidan’s hair in preparation for him to have his wig fitting.   
“What are you doing with his hair?” Emma asked.  
“I have to give him a number 1 buzz cut so he can have his wig fitted,” Amber said.  
The idea of him going that short didn’t thrill her as she thought he looked nice with his shoulder length dark curls. She hadn’t liked the full beard he’d had while going through the dwarf boot camp but he’d removed that after it had been decided that Kili would just have stubble rather than a thick full beard.

Emma and Amber continued to discuss their schedules for the day until Aidan came into the hairdressing and makeup room. Amber suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach as he looked really nice in black skinny jeans and a green plaid shirt.  
“Hi I’m Aidan,” Aidan said, extending his hand to her.  
“Amber,” Amber said shaking his hand.  
“Nice to meet you,” Aidan said.  
“Likewise. Would you like to take a seat,” Amber said.  
Aidan sat down at her station and she caped him up then brushed his hair.  
“How are you liking New Zealand so far?” Amber asked.  
“It’s great. Especially when I get to work with nice looking girls,” Aidan said.  
He winked and Amber realized he was flirting with her.  
“I’m glad you like it since you’re going to be here quite a while,” Amber said.  
“Yeah. The only downside to this is that Sarah wasn’t happy about me being away for so long,” Aidan said.  
“I can understand that. It would be hard to be apart for that amount of time, not getting to see each other very often,” Amber said.  
“That’s exactly it. Sarah wasn’t happy at all about it and we actually had some quite big fights about it,” Aidan said.

Amber wondered why Aidan hadn’t bought Sarah over to New Zealand with him as she knew some of the other actors had bought their families with them knowing they would be in New Zealand for quite a long period of time.  
“Why didn’t you bring Sarah here with you?” Amber asked.  
“She has projects of her own to work on and couldn’t come out here for two years,” Aidan explained.  
Amber had finished brushing his hair by then and put the brush down.  
“Do you know what you’re having done today?” Amber asked.  
“I’m having a haircut so my wig can be fitted,” Aidan said.  
“That’s right. Do you know how short you have to go?” Amber asked.  
“No I wasn’t told,” Aidan said.  
“I am to give you a number 1 buzz cut,” Amber said.  
“You’re kidding me,” Aidan said.  
“I kid you not,” Amber said.

Aidan clearly wasn’t happy about it but then he smiled.  
“Hey it’s just hair it will grow back,” he said.  
“Yeah,” Amber said, “And it’s quite liberating actually. I shaved my head to raise money for the New Zealand Breast Cancer Foundation a few years ago,” she ended.  
“Wow really. That’s awesome,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at her.  
“What will Sarah think?” Amber asked.  
“I don’t know and I don’t care. I haven’t talked to her since a couple of months before coming over here. She broke things off with me after one of our rows,” Aidan said.  
“Oh I’m sorry to hear that,” Amber said.  
“It’s ok. It’s been 5 months now, I’m over it and her,” Aidan said, “Besides when I get to spend time with someone as nice as you I’ve got plenty to look forward to,” Aidan said.  
Again he was flirting with her and Amber felt a flutter go through her.   
“I guess we better get this show on the road,” Amber said, picking up the clippers. Turning them on Amber placed them at the nape of Aidan’s neck and slowly ran them up his head. A chunk of long dark hair fell to the floor the first of many.   
“At least it’s not winter time here or I’d have a very cold head until my hair grew back,” Aidan said, as Amber worked.  
“True that,” Amber said.

“Tell me about your head shave. Did you raise a lot of money?” Aidan asked.  
“I got loads of sponsors and yeah I raised a lot. I raised $500,” Amber said.  
“How long was your hair before you did the head shave?” Aidan asked.  
“It was midway down my back,” Amber said.  
“And you haven’t grown it again obviously,” Aidan said noting her short funky style.  
“Nah I decided not to as it’s so much easier to manage. You may find that yourself in the coming weeks and months,” Amber said.  
“Maybe,” Aidan said.  
“I like the short funky styles now,” Amber added.  
“It suits you,” Aidan said.  
“I know in your case your length and style will be dictated by your projects,” Amber said.  
“Yeah that’s right. I always knew I might have to cut my hair, just never dreamt I’d have to go this short,” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough. Before I did my head shave I had never thought I’d do one. It was so worth it though,” Amber said.  
By then Amber was nearly finished doing his hair and knew it wouldn’t be long before Aidan would be leaving the hair and makeup room.   
“I’m having a great time talking with you. Maybe we can do something later on if you aren’t busy,” Aidan said.  
“I’d like that,” Amber said.

Aidan smiled at that as Amber finished his haircut. When she was done she brushed him down to remove the bits of hair that had fallen on his cape then removed the cape.  
“I don’t look as bad as I thought I would,” Aidan said.  
“You’ve got a nice head shape so you suit having a skin head,” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
He stood and smiled at her.  
“It was great meeting you and I look forward to hanging out with you tonight and seeing you a lot over the next 21 or so months,” Aidan said.  
He hugged her gently and she hugged back, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. When they moved apart Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“Guess I better get your number so I can contact ya later,” he said.  
Amber gave him her number and then he had to go. She watched him go out of the room then when he was gone she grinned at Emma who had just finished doing Jed Brophy’s hair.  
“Oh my goodness Amber was he flirting with you?” Emma asked.  
“Yeah he was. And we’re going to hang out later. He got me to give him my number,” Amber said.  
“You’re in girl. Don’t blow it,” Emma said.  
Amber was very happy. She’d landed a great job, met her favourite actor through it and they were actually going to hang out at the end of the day. Would their hanging out lead to something more? Only time would tell.  
End.


End file.
